


Eyes and Lips and Just -- UGH

by rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere



Series: DEH and BMC crap short fics [9]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Also cussing so be warned my lovelies, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Christine is a good friend, Coming Out, Crushes, Did I just say lovelies??, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jeremy's angry, Just sexually frustrated, M/M, New Student?/, Pining Jeremy Heere, So is Rich, That's really it, i guess, not really - Freeform, oml I did, this was supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere/pseuds/rndm_bway_reference_grl_heere
Summary: (A prompt I found on Google)Basically, Jeremy, a bisexual and quite horny teenager, finds himself falling for the most-likely-straight new kid at school; the infamous Michael Mell.





	Eyes and Lips and Just -- UGH

**Author's Note:**

> Hey won't you look at that I'm not dead lol... I hope you enjoy this, though!

"Jeremy? Are you okay?"

Jeremy shook himself out of his small chance to gaze at the hand waving in front of him. Once he got his focus back, he turned his head to face Christine. "Oh, uh, yeah, sorry." He scratched the back of his head nervously. It was now or never. "Um, Christine?"

Now Chris looked worried, "Yeah, Jere? You good?"

"I need to tell you something..." He looked down, suddenly feeling the anxiety bubbling up in his stomach. He could tell Christine. Christine was his best friend of, what? Twelve or so years? She would be fine with it, right? RIGHT?! What if she was disgusted by him? What if she didn't want to be friends anymore? What if--

"Yeah, sure, anything!" She put on her bubbly smile again, still the slightest concern in her eyes.

 _Without further ado_ , he supposed, taking a shaky breath. "I-I am... I'm bi..." He looked down again, not meeting her eyes. He was scared, to say the least, of her reaction.

He only looked up when he heard a squeal coming from the small girl in front of him. "W-Wait, Jer! Really?!" She was smiling brightly, she could almost be seen visibly shaking. Jeremy couldn't help but grin back at her. He nodded slowly, finally looking up to meet her eyes. She squealed again, this time hugging him tightly. "I knew it. Jake owes me five bucks now."

"W-What?!" Jeremy pulled back slightly, only to be engulfed into another hug. When she finally released him out of her deathly-tight hug, he took a slight step back, giving each other back their space.

"Doesn't matter right now! I'm so happy you finally got to tell me, Jere!" She bounced in her spot, visibly ecstatic. She giggled excitedly, grabbing her phone before pausing. "Is it okay if I like, tell everyone else? Or do you wanna do that?" Christine put her phone down softly on the table.

Jeremy smiled at his friend, "You could tell them, Chris, I don't mind."

\---

Jeremy groaned angrily as his computer showed him the ongoing loop of the loading sign. He checked his clock, then groaned even more as he saw it was time to go.

He trudged his way down the stairs, down the sidewalk, and onto the bus. He didn't really look to see where he was going, just working on autopilot to find his seat. Unfortunately, autopilot had failed him, and he had just plopped down angrily next to a kid he's never seen before in his life. What an unfortunate thing as well, for this kid just happens to be one of the most attractive people Jeremy's ever seen in his life.

He had a red hoodie on, covered in the most random patches. He had dark brown glasses that seemed like a tight fit on his head. His white, labeled headphones were slung around his neck, but the music playing was still audible. Mocha brown hair that looked so,  _so_ soft, and skin that looked equally, if not more soft with the darker tint. And his eyes,  _oh_ his eyes. They looked like dark chocolate, melting Jeremy's heart. He could stare into them all day. 

Wait a second. Jeremy could see this guys' eyes perfectly clear. How?

Oh, yeah. He was staring straight into them, of fucking course. 

He jolted, looking away, fiercely trying (and failing) to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks. Now a blushing and stuttering mess, he tries (and fails, yet again), to stand up and move.

Why? Because Mr. Chocolate Eyes over here is holding his arm to keep him from getting up. Jeremy swears that if he hadn't died by this mystery man's looks, he has sure as hell has died from his voice.

"Um, you should probably stay seated, the bus is moving." 

Quickly realizing the dude (was it even legal to call him "the dude"??) was right, and seeing that their hands were still attached, Jeremy sat down slowly. He didn't meet the kid's eyes, but he did mutter a small 'thanks' in return.

The whole three-minute bus ride was awkward as hell, and for the most part, silent. Once the bus stopped, Jeremy found himself nearly leaping out of his seat, determined not to make a fool of himself again. 

\---

He successfully made it halfway through the day without seeing Mr. Perfect again. A part of him was sad that he didn't get to see his possibly-illegal handsome face, but he was also rather glad for the other dude that he didn't have to face Jeremy again.

Sighing as he plopped right next to Christine at their designated lunch table, he looked around the cafeteria, wondering if a certain person had the same lunch as them. He hadn't really noticed he'd zoned out again until a small hand was waving in front of his face.

"Jere? You good?"

He shook his head once more to get out of his trance. "Huh? Yeah, I'm good..." He seemed pretty distant, he knew, but he'd gotten do used to saying those words that they just came out. He glanced around the room once more, making a final sweep of the area. He wasn't there, thank god.

Christine gave him a disbelieving look, but continued to rant about some new play she had found. A good few minutes into her rant, Jeremy decided to look around the cafeteria again, just to make sure. 

Oh, boy, was that a mistake. 

He ended up making direct eye-contact with Mr. Perfect himself. Just as he had finished shoving a spoonful of supposed-shit into his mouth. 

Jeremy choked on his food, looking away immediately. Instead, he favored paying a noticeable amount of more attention to Christine's rant, avoiding that side of the cafeteria as best he could. And of course Christine, being the wonderfully over-observant person she is, notices.

"Jere? I know this is like the fifth time today, but are you sure you're okay?" She waved another hand in front of his face for emphasis. During this, Jeremy snuck a glance back at the other table, immediately regretting it.

Once more, direct eye contact was made between the two boys. Wide, slightly scared eyes meeting happy, bright ones. 

Christine must have made a connection (due to the bright blush spreading across Jeremy's face, and the direction he was gazing), and had squealed excitedly beside him. She squealed a lot, Jeremy noted. 

"Oh. My. God. You like Michael!" 

"Wha- Who now?!" Jeremy whipped his head to face Christine, quite thankful for the distraction; yet quite scared of the conversation about to come up. 

She made a slight gesture towards said boy, "That's Michael Mell. And you were  _totally_ making googly eyes at him!"

Jeremy scoffs, not looking towards Michael. "Was not!"

"Was too!" Christine put on the smug-est look she's ever had, on. 

"Was. Not."

"Was. Too."

It only took a few more seconds for Jeremy to get tired of this banter. "This is pointless! Ugh, fine! I might like the new kid, god." Jeremy looks down at his plate of might-be-but-most-likely-not food. He sighs as he runs a hand through his messy curls. Unfortunately, he could still feel a pair of eyes on him. 

Christine pats him on the back, chuckling lightly. "It's alright bud, I think he's gay anyways."

"How do you know so much about him?!" Literally, he's only been here a day! How does she know all this?

Christine shrugged, "He literally has a gay pride patch on his hoodie, and I have like, several classes with him already. Which he had to introduce himself in every one."

"Oh." 

Clearly not learning from past experiences, he looked up once more, and, not surprisingly at this point, met eyes with Michael. Yeah, Jeremy was expecting this, but what he was not expecting was a wave and a smile.

"That's it!" Jeremy slammed his fist on the table, making Christine jump a little. "I'm fucking done! I'm going to kill him!"

He heard a laugh from Christine, "Or why don't you just man-up and ask him out?"

Jeremy contemplated this, yes, but then quickly voted no. Killing was easier. He sighed, "K-Killing is so much easier, though." He ran another hand through his hair, feeling defeated.

Christine looked at him sympathetically, patting him on the back. They finished lunch, Jeremy still quite unsatisfied with how his day was going, but going on with it anyways. The bell rang, and the two of them headed to fifth period. Eventually, they parted their ways, heading to their separate classes. 

He took his seat in the back of the class, as usual. He took his notebook out of his bag, along with his binder, as usual. He got a pencil and an eraser out as usual. Started doing the warm up on the board, as usual.

Not usual, though, was the fact that Michael had the  _audacity_ to sit right next to Jeremy. He also had the  _audacity_ to ask Jeremy politely, with the cutest goddamned puppy dog eyes Jeremy had ever seen, if he could borrow a pencil.

Jeremy tried really hard not to look Michael in the eyes, but the man was just so eager for eye contact that Jeremy, in the end, just let it happen. He gave a shaky smile as his sweaty palms handed Michael a red mechanical pencil.

"Thanks." Michael gave him another heart-melting smile, making Jeremy's stomach do flips. Jeremy gives him a shaky nod as he attempts to direct his attention to the teacher up front.

But, how the hell could he pay attention to the teacher when literally the  _cutest_ boy in school was sitting next to him. He was tapping the pencil to a slightly familiar beat, and was biting his lip in concentration. 

Great. Now all Jeremy could think about was his lips. 

They just looked so soft. And pink. And plush. And just so goddamned kissable.

_Totally should've just killed him, oh my god._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's crappy! But like that's the literal name of the series oof


End file.
